Water Release
'Description' Water Release (水遁, Suiton) is one of the basic elemental nature transformation techniques that allow the user to manipulate pre-existing water, or create their own, by turning their chakra into water. It takes much more ability to create the water outside the body than to manipulate what is already available or expel it from their mouths. One of the most versatile of the five basic chakra natures, Water Release techniques can not only change shape but state as well. Moreover, the water becomes more solid in the process as well. The water affinity is seemingly more common amongst shinobi of Kirigakure. Offensive water techniques seem to inflict harm from the sudden force that they exert, which would cause massive internal damage to a human. 'Jutsu' Note: All jutsu listed were taken from existing characters' pages, and they do '''not' contain all of the Water Release jutsu you can take. Feel free to add more if you create them or in the occasion you take them from the Naruto canon but they aren't listed here!'' Water Clone Technique - The Water Clone Technique is similar to the shadow clone technique except it creates clones out of water. Like other solid clone techniques, the clones can be used to perform tasks the user is unable or unwilling to do for themselves. The range of the clone is limited however, as it can not travel very far from the original body without losing control. Like other clone techniques, if the water clones are injured enough they will revert back to normal water. CP minimum upon creation Follows Shadow Clone Mechanics 'Basic (10 CP) Jutsu' Water Release: Water Wall - Creates a wall of water in front of the user. Can defend from most attacks, but doesn't work very well against Lightning Release, like most Water Release techniques. 5 CP/round upkeep Water Release: Gunshot – The user kneads chakra, and converts it into water, and then spits it out in the form of condensed balls. The high-speed water ball attack possesses just as much power to kill as an actual gunshot. While this is a water release technique, it can still be employed someplace where no water is available, which is a great advantage. It is also possible to increase the power of destruction of the spheres themselves by building up the chakra inside of them. Water Pillar Technique - The user forms a hand sign and plants their hands onto the surface of some water. A pillar of water then shoots up quickly, able to launch something into the air. Good for interrupting enemies while fighting on the surface of water such as a lake or ocean. Water Shark Wave - Summons a 10 foot wave of water with sharks also made of water swimming in it. in the water are optional and can't be around for very long Water Slice - A sword that is covered in water/wet can be swung at the enemy causing the water to reach off the sword and extend the length of the sword attack, basically making the sword longer. 5 CP/round upkeep Water Shockwave - Expels a thin sheet of water from the moisture in the air around the user blasting people back. Water Release: Water Shark Bullet Technique - The user shapes water into the form of a large shark and thrusting their hand forward, sends it hurtling towards the opponent at high-speeds, resulting in a powerful impact. 'Intermediate (20 CP) Jutsu' Water Release: Hiding in Water Technique - The user blends in with water to be undetected by the enemy, similar to the Earth Release: Hiding in Rock Technique. It was shown that this technique is usable even in water as shallow as a puddle. While leaving concealment, water simply appeared on the floor and rose up, revealing the user. Like other similar techniques the user is limited to 20 feet of movement from the point of entering the water. 10 CP/round upkeep Hiding in Mist Technique - This displacement technique is a specialty of the ninja from Kirigakure, where one causes a mist to spring forth by lifting up some water from either a pre-existing source or expelled from their mouth. The mist's thickness is controlled by the amount of chakra kneaded into it. It can't fool the Byakugan but, due to the mist being created with the user's chakra, any Sharingan-user will see the mist colored by their opponent's chakra, which will effectively hide the user from the dōjutsu. 10 CP/round upkeep Water Release: Giant Vortex/Water Fang Bullet - A technique that deals physical damage to the enemy with a liquid mass brought forth from underwater. Its power to kill and maim is augmented by adding a spinning motion to the compactly pressured water. During fights on water, taking advantage of its characteristic ability to attack from anywhere in a 360 degrees radius. Water Release: Water Prison - This technique is used to trap a victim inside a sphere of water. The only downside to this technique is that the user must keep at least one arm inside the sphere at all times in order for the victim to remain imprisoned. of 10 CP per round, follows normal bind mechanics Water Release: Water Trumpet - The user launches a large jet of water from their mouth through their hand. This gives the appearance of playing a trumpet, hence the name. Water Arms Technique - Allows the user to form long currents of water surrounding their arms, which copy the movements of the aforementioned limbs. They can be used for attack only. 15 CP/round upkeep Water Gun Technique - Based on the Hōzuki's own Water Gun technique, the user shoots a fast and highly compressed ball of water from the tip of a finger. Water Release: Shark Frenzy Colliding Wave - The user creates a large amount of water from their mouth, building it up like a giant wave, then rushes to the top of the wave, where their chakra turns it into 3 water sharks. The wave rushes towards an opponent, crashing into them and causing the sharks to rip and tear at them, in addition to the force of the water. The user can use this to rush at an opponent, and ride the wave without harm. The wave leaves behind a substantial amount of water as well. Water Release: Water Encampment Pillar - A defensive technique where chakra kneaded inside the body is converted into water, and then expelled from the mouth in a dense, curved torrent, effectively creating a near-instantaneous circular barricade that can be used to intercept incoming attacks. 10 CP/round upkeep (barrier mechanics) Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique - This technique shapes a large amount of water into a giant, powerful dragon, which hits the opponent with formidable might, dealing physical damage. The ideal place to use it is near a body of water, but if the user's skill allows it, it is possible to use it even in a place where there is none. 'Taxing (40 CP) Jutsu' 'Known Users' * Hayate * Kiisu Gami (NPC) * Michio Nobou (NPC) * Sejio-ro * Tiburan Momochi * Saya Hozuki Category:Rank Upgrade